Jefe
by Nevermoree Novak
Summary: Una serie de pequeños Drabbles de la serie Sherlock de la BBC. Estos drabbles participan en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked


Sebastian sabía que el humor de su jefe era más cambiante que el de una embarazada; a un segundo podía estar riéndose con alguien y al otro dando una señal para que le dispararan entre ceja y ceja. Pero también sabía que su jefe era muy inteligente, que no cometería una estupidez de la nada…

Y no había hecho nunca ninguna hasta ese momento, el momento en que conoció a Sherlock Holmes. – ¡Es brillante, Seb! No espero que alguien tan ingenuo como tú comprenda, pero somos las dos mitades de algo. ¡No, somos las dos mitades de un todo! –Había dicho Moriarty en una ocasión, haciendo que un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado se formara en su pecho. No conocía al tal Sherlock, pero ahora era la persona a la que más deseaba matar, aunque sabía que su jefe le tenía cariño y decidió poner prioridad a él.

Fue un completo alivio el día que el mismo Moriarty le pidió que lo acompañara, irían a ver a Sherlock en una piscina, y probablemente moriría. Sebastian no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver a su jefe dar la orden de apuntar, pero la alegría duró poco en cuanto vio al tal Sherlock dirigir su arma hacia la bomba. Estaba claro: si le disparaban a él o al tipo que había llamado John, dispararía de vuelta.

Sebastian no tardó en decidirlo. Si su jefe lo ordenaba, dispararía, pero si Sherlock alcanzaba a detonar la bomba y su jefe fallecía, en ese preciso momento se pondría el arma en la boca y le seguiría al mismo infierno.

Entonces el teléfono sonó, Jim dio la orden de bajar las armas y fue un gran alivio ver a su jefe salir de ahí en una sola pieza. Porque, ¿qué sería de él sin Moriarty? Menos que nada, seguro, y no quería pensar en ello.

Moriarty le había ordenado ir a una ciudad vecina a matar a alguien. Jim estaba planeando algo grande, lo sabía, pero no sabía qué exactamente. Lo ocultaba. Además no le había pedido participar, no aún, y eso le molestaba. Él siempre había estado al lado de Jim en todos y cada uno de sus planes, siempre.

Nada más llegar a la ciudad supo que algo iba mal. No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que se fue; sin embargo, algo estaba diferente. El periódico capturó su atención y corrió inmediatamente hacia él, tomándolo entre sus manos. Jim Moriarty y Sherlock Holmes habían fallecido. –Así que eso planeabas, un suicidio… –susurró Sebastian mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que se le había escapado, no era propio de él llorar y no comenzaría ahora. Había llegado demasiado tarde, si tan sólo hubiese tardado la semana que debió de haberle tomado, tal vez hubiera podido alcanzar a salvarlo.

Pero eso ya no importaba, estaba muerto. Ahora iría al departamento que compartía con Moriarty y haría lo que hacía tiempo atrás se había prometido. Nada más llegar al lugar corrió a la cómoda donde se encontraba su arma favorita, la primera que le había regalado Jim. La tomó entre sus manos, pero un pequeño papel debajo de ella llamó su atención, lo desdobló con cuidado. Era de Jim, una pequeña nota que decía: "Hey, Seb. Cuando vuelvas ya no estaré aquí, así que no seas idiota y no intentes suicidarte, porque sería patético. No seas patético. Sé que me amas, cualquiera puede notar que tu vida dejó de girar en torno al dinero desde hace tiempo y que empezó a girar alrededor de mí. Lo sé, pero... sólo vive, ¿vale?". «¿Es que ese hombre lo sabía todo?», se preguntó a sí mismo Sebastian, mientras guardaba de nuevo el arma en la cómoda y la nota en su chaqueta.

Varias veces pensó en volarse los sesos, pero esa estúpida nota no se lo permitía. Así fue día tras día, hasta que de pronto se encontró sentado frente a una tumba con el nombre de la única persona que había amado hasta ahora, platicando con ella, aun doliéndole el pecho con la misma intensidad que el día cuando se enteró de su muerte. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar lentamente, pero esta vez no trató de detenerlas. –Por favor, Jim. Sherlock no está muerto, tú tampoco estés muerto –Le dijo con una voz temblorosa a la tumba, una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio.

Se levantó prometiendo volver pronto. Fue a su departamento, el mismo departamento en el que vivía con Jim; no se había atrevido a dejarlo, era lo único que le quedaba para recordar. Abrió la puerta y percibió un aroma muy peculiar de una colonia, la misma colonia que inundaba el lugar todas las mañanas. Encendió la luz de la habitación.

–Hola, Seby. Y al escuchar esa voz, su mundo tuvo sentido de nuevo.


End file.
